


Don't Tease Me.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested; NIAM AND NIALL WAS TEASING LIAM DURING THE CONCERT AND SHIT SO LIAM PUNISHES HIM AND NIALL CANT WALK WHEN THERE DONE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tease Me.

”your on in 2 mins!” A man from backstage said.

The boys all stood at the side of the stage ready to run on any minute.

”Go!”

The boys ran on stage and the crowd erupt in screams. The boys start their first song and Niall winks at Liam. Niall and Liam had been going out for a couple months, they had become sexually active around a month after they started going out.

The part of the concert came where they answer a few questions from fans.

”Can you twerk?” Niall read of the screen. The boys had no clue what that was. Niall pulled his phone out and went on youtube to look up twerking. All of the boys crowded around Niall watching how to twerk.

Niall put his phone away winked and Liam and tried to ‘twerk’ Liam was getting turned on watching Niall shake his little bum.

Liam ignored Niall’s looks for the rest of the concert.

”Thank you London! You’ve been a great audience today!” Niall said, ending the concert.

All the boys went backstage and got changed ready to go home.

Niall sat next to Liam in the car giving him a innocent smile. Liam rolled his eyes and kept quiet the whole ride home. When the boys got back to the hotel Liam and Niall went upstairs to the room they were sharing.

”You think getting me turned on in a concert is funny huh?” Liam asked Niall.

Niall smirked. ”I have no clue what your on about Li”

”Oh Really? Take your clothes off now.” Liam said to Niall, Niall thought Liam getting mad was quite funny and turned him on, you never got to see this side of Liam much.

Niall took his clothes off as did Liam.

”Hands and Knees.” Liam said. Niall smirked and got on his hands and knees shivering when the cold air hit his hole. Liam got some Lube and a condom from the beside drawer of the hotel and opened the Lube bottle. He squeezed some Lube onto his fingers and pushed a finger in, Niall gasped but relaxed knowing if he relaxed it wouldn’t hurt as much.

Liam thrust his finger in and out before adding another two, Niall’s eyes went wide.

”You. Whore. Making.Me.Turned.On.” Liam said curling his fingers and thrusting them deeper. Once Liam was satisfied with the stretch he pulled his fingers out and put the condom on. Liam squeezed some Lube onto his hands before rubbing it onto his cock.

Liam lined his cock up with Niall’s hole and pushed in not giving him time to adjust before pulling back out. Niall felt like he was being split in half.

”Ow…Li” Niall said, in pain.

Liam didn’t listen to Niall and pulled back out before thrusting deep inside hitting Niall’s prostate.

”Slut” Liam said before pulling out and slamming back in.

”Oh…Right there Li” Niall said, Liam smirked before he carried on thrusting harder each time.

”Ohhhh so tight” Liam moaned. He carried on thrusting until he came inside the condom and Niall came onto the bed sheets.

Liam pulled out and discarded the condom, throwing it onto the floor.

Niall tried to stand up but pain shot up his spine and the back of his legs. ”Owwww hurts” Niall whimpered.

”Good, Should teach you a lesson” Liam said smugly.


End file.
